


Beautiful Dreamer

by veridian



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Self-Indulgent BS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/veridian
Summary: When Phoebe discovers a most unusual door in the Gallery of Dreams, she finds a most unusual dreamer inside of it.And following in Ladiva's footsteps, she'll do whatever she can and rope as many of the other primal beasts on the ship in as she needs to for the sake of love.





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> so........as the summary suggests, this is an idea that hasn't left my head since everyone started crying about sandy and lucifer having dream dates after the ending of 000. this fic was conceived as phoebe traveling between the two of them delivering cute lil love notes.
> 
> but then i realized i just wanted lucifer and sandalphon to be together for real...and i wanted to write something with as many primal beasts as i could fit into it...and this just kind of ended up being a combination of the two.
> 
> "duo don't you have other fics to " shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshhshhsss

The door Phoebe stands before is unlike any she’s ever seen in the Gallery of Dreams before. To be perfectly honest, she’s not entirely sure if it’s _real,_ insofar as nothing is real here in the first place; nevertheless, everyone’s door has substance to it, something that makes it uniquely _theirs,_ whether that’s how it looks or even something as vague as the scent of coffee wafting out from underneath it.

This one seems like it’s trying its best just to exist. It flickers out of view for just a moment, but that the rest of the doors don’t slide seamlessly into the space it occupied means it’s still there. When it reappears, Phoebe doesn’t hesitate in grasping the handle. After all, a door like this must surely mean there’s a problem even bigger than the captain’s recent inner turmoil about her father.

And if that’s the case, then she’s the only one who can help.

The place she finds herself in is unfamiliar, even as well-traveled as she’s become since joining the crew of the Grandcypher. The peaceful atmosphere rivals even that of the field of flowers she’d once longed to share with the captain…no, she’s certain it’s even more tranquil than that. It’s even got its own garden, though she doesn’t recognize the trees being grown there.

“My, this is a surprise.”

She squeaks as she hears someone approach her from behind, whirling around to face them. She’s never seen him before in her life, but she instantly realizes that much like herself, the owner of this dream is a primal beast; there’s nothing that indicates such, but his presence is so overwhelming, so serene and ethereal that he can’t be anything else.

Phoebe puts her arms down. She hadn’t realized she’d raised them in the first place, but if he hasn’t used this opportunity to attack her, it’s not likely he’ll do it now that her attention is firmly on him. 

Still, she can’t let her guard down. This is a dream, after all, and even the most tenuous of dreams often leave her undetectable unless she tries to interfere with them. She’s not sure how he was able to discern her presence so immediately in the first place, but if he sees her on her guard, he might turn on her anyway, despite his peaceful appearances.

The war has been over for centuries, but she finds she still can’t break free from certain habits it installed within her, wedged so deep into her heart she doesn’t know how to begin to remove them.

“H-Hello,” she stammers. “Sorry for intruding like this, but…”

The primal beast smiles gently, beckoning her to follow him. “Not at all. Truthfully, it’s been lonesome here, so I’m happy for the company. My name is Lucifer. What shall I call you?”

“Lucifer?” Phoebe repeats, frowning. She’s certain she’s heard the name before, but she can’t place it. “U-Um, my name is Phoebe. I’m a…I’m a primal beast, like you…”

“Are you?” Lucifer’s eyes light up. “Forgive me for not realizing. I have had few opportunities to interact with the generations beyond the archangels…”

The silence between the two of them—the primal beast of dreams, who has no idea what to say, and the owner of this decidedly strange dream—stretches onward as Lucifer leads Phoebe past a grove of small trees to a cozy, shaded garden. A table with two chairs awaits them, and Phoebe obediently sits in the one Lucifer gestures to, kicking her feet as he walks past the table to pick something up.

“Do you like coffee?” he asks, turning back to her, coffee pot in hand.

“I don’t know. My brother makes tea for me, but I’ve never had coffee before.” Lucifer reaches for the cup in front of her to pour her some, and finally the question Phoebe’s been trying to avoid asking tumbles from her lips:

“Uh…excuse me for asking, but are you aware you’re dreaming?”

Lucifer’s hand pauses, his smile taking on a weary edge. “I suppose you could call it that.”

“N-No, I…” Phoebe clears her throat. “That’s my power as a primal beast. I got here through the Gallery of Dreams. So, this is…”

She trails off, eyes going wide.

She’s just remembered where she’s heard the name Lucifer before.

“I’m afraid I’m confused,” Lucifer replies, pouring another cup of coffee for himself. “Though I suppose I can’t explain how it is I know I’m not in a dream, I’m as certain of that as I have been of anything.”

“I smelled coffee,” Phoebe murmurs. “Sandalphon’s door was the one next to this one.”

Lucifer’s gaze snaps over to her immediately. “You know Sandalphon?”

Phoebe looks up at him, nodding. “We’re both crewmembers on the Grandcypher…um…but I don’t know him very well, because I’m usually up late at night, and his shop’s usually open in the morning…”

“A shop?” Lucifer leans in, eyes sparkling with interest. “What kind of work is he doing?”

“He makes…” Phoebe picks up her cup. “He makes coffee.”

“And you’ve never had it…” Lucifer sighs wistfully, leaning back in his chair. “I’m sure he’s become quite skilled in the time he’s had to practice.”

“U-Um…I know some people who have. And they all like it. So…he’s really good at it, I think.” Phoebe looks at her own cup, which she still has yet to drink from. “The captain…says that coffee can be really bitter.”

Lucifer gives her an encouraging smile. “Yes. I do have some sugar, if you need it.”

Phoebe lifts the cup to her lips and takes a careful sip. It’s much different from the floral, slightly sweet herb tea that Morphe often makes for her, sharp on her tongue before mellowing into something deep and rich. She makes a sound of utter enjoyment and takes another sip as Lucifer’s smile brightens.

But it’s rude to not offer anything in return after being treated like a proper guest, so Phoebe puts her cup down, finally looking Lucifer in the eye.

“I think I understand what’s going on,” she says, the quiver in her voice fading as the confidence in her abilities bleeds through. “I’d never seen a door like this one, and that’s because…I think you must be right. This can’t be a dream. But the door that I entered to get here…” She runs a fingertip along the rim of her cup. “It doesn’t always exist. It wasn’t here yesterday. Or the night before that. Even when I found it today, it was as though the door was like a dream itself.”

Lucifer’s brows furrow. “If that’s the case, then as pleased as I am to have company, you should find that door and leave as soon as you can. This place is…”

“I know.” Phoebe stares up at the empty sky, where the sun remains fixed hanging between clouds that aren’t moving despite the gentle breeze. “I thought I’d heard your name before. You were the supreme primarch, before Sandalphon. Which means that this is…”

A heavy silence falls between the two primal beasts as neither of them can will themselves to admit the obvious.

“But,” Phoebe continues, picking up the cup again, “I found my way here through a door in the Gallery of Dreams. The doors aren’t always in the same place every night, and sometimes things will bleed out from someone’s dreams, so it’s always different…usually it’s nightmares, but if the emotions someone feels in their dream are strong enough, the things that emerge from dreams can be anything at all. So a way to get to where you are…” Phoebe takes another sip. “It must be because Sandalphon wants to see you again so badly that he’s dreaming of you. That’s what caused this door to appear. That’s why I’m here now.” She nods to herself, ribbons bobbing with the force of the motion. “I’m sure that must be the case.”

“It’s a nice thought,” Lucifer says quietly. His own coffee is still untouched.

“I’ll prove it! I’ll…” Phoebe hesitates suddenly, a twinge in the back of her head stopping her. Something is wrong. This world is about to ensnare her—Sandalphon must be about to wake up. She leaps to her feet, and the same door she entered through appears and swings open before her, as though offering her a chance to escape before she ends up trapped in the land of the dead. “I’ll be back.” Phoebe reaches for Lucifer’s hand, grasping it in her own. “Please, please just be patient. I’ll be back, and I’ll…”

The door flickers for just an instant, and Lucifer squeezes her hand before giving her a hard shove through it. It snaps shut as soon as her small body passes its threshold, and Lucifer is left, once again, alone and immeasurably lonely.

Perhaps even more lonely than he used to be, now that the sound of someone else’s voice still echoes in his ears.


End file.
